


Suspicious Circumstances

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Anderson investigate Sherlock's web history to find out why he's been acting so odd. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Anderson: Try his birthday.

Lestrade: *with raised brows* Really? Consulting genius using his birthday... Yeah, I already tried.

Anderson: *paces behind him* How in gods name did John expect us to get on this stupid thing? *picks up the laptop, disconnecting it from the charger*

Lestrade: *shrugs*

Anderson: It's probably the atomic mass of some periodic element. *laughs; frustrated* Why did he want us to get on here again? It's not for a case, is it?

Lestrade: Nah. John's worried that there's something off about Sherlock right now.

Anderson: Right now?

Lestrade: More than normal.

Anderson: Mm.

Lestrade: Did you try any other personal info on his file?

Anderson: Everything but his name. *types; computer buzzes* Yep that's everything.

Donovan: Try Redbeard.

Lestrade & Anderson: *look up* Huh?

Donovan: Just try it.

Anderson: *types; computer plays welcome jingle* Brilliant! What are we looking for again?

Lestrade: Web browser history. If it hasn't been cleared already... *a pause*

Anderson: *smirking*

Lestrade: What?

Anderson: John has nothing to worry about.

Lestrade: What'd ya mean?

Anderson: *turns the screen to show him*

Webpage: 50 Unconventional First Date Ideas: So a candle light dinner just isn't for you.

Anderson: I'd say it was Molly, if anybody, who should be worried.


End file.
